C'est bien connu que les ascenseurs cachent plus
by Loar
Summary: C'est bien connu que les ascenseurs cachent plus de squelettes que les placards... Lilly Rush et John Stillman vont bien vite s'en rendre compte alors qu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur et qu'ils doivent faire face aux démons de leur passé...


C'est bien connu que les ascenseurs 

cachent plus de squelettes que les placards…

By Mrtev.

**Résumé :** Suspens… ^^

**Genre :** drame. Flirte un peu avec le ship… :$ Et une mini-dose d'humour. Mais mini, hein ?

**Saison, spoiler :** HS, mais à partir (du début) de la saison 6… Il faut l'avoir vu pour comprendre les amours de Lilly. Mais sinon, pas tellement de problèmes, il n'y a qu'une vague allusion…

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement, les personnages et le tralala, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, excepté bien sûr mes mots. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent en écrivant, ma seule rétribution se limitant au plaisir d'écrire et (peut-être, je croise les doigts) de remporter un concours dont le seul prix est la gloire (bof… sur un forum où pas grand monde ne va…)

**Note :** Une suite à venir n'est pas impossible ;) Je vous tiendrai au courant.

* * *

Lilly s'étira sur sa chaise. Scotty, derrière son bureau, en face d'elle, rit doucement.

**Lilly :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Scotty :** Rien... C'est juste que tu fais le chat depuis deux heures maintenant. Allez, va-t-en, je terminerai ce rapport pour toi.

**Lilly :** Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

**Scotty :** Non, c'est vrai, je peux le faire faire par Nick.

L'intéressé sursauta, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

**Vera**, _hagard_ : Hein ? Quoi ?

**Lilly**_, à Scotty_ : Lui aussi fait le chat apparemment.

**Scotty :** Oui !... Et toi tu devrais aller dormir...

**Lilly :** Dormir ou ne pas dormir ? Telle est la question... Mais c'est facile d'y répondre, j'ai cette paperasse à terminer, et ce soir... (_Son sourire s'élargit_) Eddie m'emmène dîner !

Scotty lâcha un "_Hum_" très significatif montrant bien qu'il voyait bien quel genre de soirée s'annonçait. Stillman sortit à ce moment précis de son bureau.

**Stillman :** Bonsoir tout le monde. Je pars un peu plus tôt ce soir...

**Scotty**, _à Stillman_ : Eh, chef ! Lilly peut partir un peu plus tôt aussi ? Elle est fatiguée et a un rendez-vous ce soir !

Lilly le fusilla du regard. Elle allait se venger, d'autant que Vera s'était réveillé et lançait des "_Ouh-ouh_" hilares... Stillman sourit et acquiesça. Lilly le remercia d'un signe de tête et lança un dernier regard noir à son coéquipier tandis qu'elle mettait son manteau.

Elle couru pour attraper l'ascenseur dont la porte se refermait sur son supérieur. Elle ne voulait pas devoir attendre qu'un autre se présente. Stillman tendit la main pour rouvrir la porte.

**Lilly**_**,**__ essoufflée _: Merci.

**Stillman** : Pas d'quoi. Alors comme ça, vous sortez. (_Il sourit_) Moi aussi. J'emmène ma fille dîner ce soir.

**Lilly **: Ah oui, Jenny. Elle a l'air gentil.

**Stillman **: Oui, c'est une bonne petite.

Puis, il s'assombrit. Lilly plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement d'humeur. Elle se sentit un peu gênée lorsqu'un silence s'installa entre eux. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car soudain un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et les lumières de l'ascenseur clignotèrent. Les deux policiers se sentirent tomber, puis tout redevint normal, ou presque. L'ascenseur ne semblait plus bouger, les lampes fonctionnaient normalement et le silence n'était troublé que par les respirations saccadées des deux inspecteurs sous le choc.

**Lilly :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Stillman :** Aucune idée... Il y a dû avoir un problème... Je vais voir...

Il appuya sur la sonnette d'alarme et décrocha le combiné d'appel d'urgence. Au bout de quelques "_Allô_" il dut se résoudre au fait que la ligne semblait être coupée.

**Stillman **: Bon... J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long... Jenny va me tuer si je suis en retard...

**Lilly **: Ne vous en faites pas, elle comprendra. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un imprévu.

**Stillman**, _l'air sombre_ : Non... Elle ne comprendra pas...

Lilly fut interloquée par l'affirmation de son supérieur. Il semblait si sûr de lui et si triste...

**Lilly** : Vous êtes en froid tous les deux ?

**Stillman **: Oui... Elle me reproche de ne pas avoir été là... Pour elle, pour Rita... Pour notre famille... J'étais toujours au travail, jamais là pour elles...

**Lilly **: C'est inhérent au travail de flic je crois... On ne peut comprendre ce que c'est que si on porte l'uniforme... Ca creuse un fossé entre nous et le reste du monde. Mais ça ne fait pas de vous un mauvais père !

**Stillman,** _plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa subordonnée_ : Je suis un mauvais père. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Si tu savais...

Il baissa les yeux. Lilly ne savait que répondre à ça, elle ne savait comment réagir à ces mots... Comment interpréter ce soudain tutoiement... Elle réalisa qu'elle en savait peu sur son supérieur et que c'était réellement la première fois qu'ils parlaient tous deux ainsi, à cœur ouverts. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un mentor, ou même un père de substitution, elle qui avait été abandonnée, trahie, si jeune pas son... _géniteur_... Après toutes ces années, elle ne pouvait pas dire "père". Un père, c'est quelqu'un qui voit son enfant grandir, qui le réconforte quand il pleure, qui s'occupe de lui qu'il soit en pleine santé ou bien malade, qui fait tout pour lui, pour l'aider, le protéger... Qui l_'aime_, tout simplement... Cet homme n'était pas son père, il n'était _rien_...

Stillman avait remarqué que Lilly s'était plongée dans de sombres pensées à son tour. Etait-ce lui qui en était l'origine ? Il devait de toute façon l'en sortir.

**Stillman **: Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas être si brusque tout à l'heure...

**Lilly **: Ce n'est rien. Mais... Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes un bon père ? Parce que vous penser en avoir été un mauvais. La culpabilité. Seul un bon père peut ressentir ce sentiment. Parce que vous l'aimez.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Lui sembla analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Au bout d'un moment, il hocha la tête. Elle ne savait si c'était parce qu'il avait compris ou parce qu'il était d'accord...

**Stillman** : Le problème... C'est que pour un enfant... L'intention ne compte pas... Seul compte le résultat. Et ici, c'est bien simple : j'ai été un père absent. Un père qui a abandonné ses enfants...

Lilly fronça les sourcils. "_Ses enfants_." Que signifiait ce pluriel ? Parlait-il par généralité ou bien... Elle soupira. Elle devait oublier ça. Se plonger dans les blessures de son supérieur n'était pas une bonne idée... Il y a des placards qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir, des squelettes qu'il vaut mieux laisser enterrés...

A nouveau, un silence de mort s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils attendaient toujours de sortir d'ici, ou tout du moins, un signe, quelque chose...

Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable résonna dans la cabine. Le silence était tel que les deux policiers sursautèrent. Lilly décrocha, sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait.

**Lilly **: Rush !... Ah c'est toi !... Oui... Oui... Non... Et bien, crois-le ou non, mais je suis coincée dans un ascenseur en panne... Où ça? Et bien au central !... Non, je n'ai pas pu m'en échapper... (_Rires_)...

Tout à coup son visage se figea. Elle sembla déçue et son visage se ferma.

**Lilly **: Ah d'accord... Très bien... Non, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne sais même pas quand je vais sortir de là... Au revoir... Je t'aime... A bientôt...

Elle raccrocha en poussant un long soupir.

**Stillman** : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Lilly **: Oh rien ! Mon petit ami vient juste de décommander pour le dîner de ce soir. Au moins, comme ça, je n'ai plus à m'en faire de l'heure où je sortirai d'ici... (_Pause_) Mais vous si...

Le silence retomba encore un fois, s'abattant comme une chape de plomb au dessus de leurs têtes. Stillman enleva sa veste et s'assit sur le sol de la cabine.

**Stillman **: Pas la peine de faire les piquets, on ne sait pas pendant encore combien de temps on va rester ici...

Lilly l'imita donc, enlevant son manteau et se laissant glisser le long de la paroi juste qu'au sol avec un long soupir d'impatience et d'épuisement. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Stillman s'en aperçu et fronça les sourcils.

**Stillman** : Mal à la tête ? (_Elle hocha la tête_.) Vous voulez quelque chose ? (_Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui_) C'est de l'Ibuprofène.

Il lui tendit une plaquette et une bouteille d'eau.

**Lilly**, _faiblement _: Merci...

Elle avala deux comprimés et rendit la bouteille et la tablette à Stillman.

Celui-ci la détailla quelques instants. Elle était très pâle, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et de profonds cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux clos. Cela lui donnait un peu l'air d'un boxeur après un match, qui aurait deux yeux au beurre noir.

**Stillman **: Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air fatigué... Vous dormez mal la nuit ?...

**Lilly**, _ouvrant les yeux, mais les gardant baissés_ : Un peu... Ces temps-ci... Ca doit être cette affaire... Mais bon elle est close maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, mais il ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il la connaissait, depuis longtemps. Il savait quand elle lui mentait sur son état, et là c'était le cas.

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y croyait pas un instant. Elle baissa les yeux et passa sa main sur ton visage aux traits tirés.

Il commença à lui parler, tout doucement, le regard baissé vers ses mains jointes.

**Stillman** : Lilly... Vous savez... On a dû vous le dire bien des fois par le passé... Vous devez parler de ce qui vous ronge à l'intérieur à quelqu'un. Vous ne devez pas garder ça en vous, toutes ces blessures. Sinon, ça continuera à vous ronger, et ça finira par vous détruire. Je ne vous demande pas de me le dire à moi, je vous demande de dire ça à quelqu'un, que vous puissiez enfin aller mieux... Je me doute que vous devez en avoir assez de ce leitmotiv, mais si l'on vous le dit et vous le répète, ce n'est pas pour rien...

Il se tut, mais ne releva pas les yeux. Elle les gardait également baissés, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils brillaient de larmes contenues. Le silence vint encore une fois de plus former comme une barrière entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes de silence et d'immobilité totale, Stillman se leva et fit quelques pas dans le minuscule espace.

**Lilly **: J'aurais aimé que vous soyez mon père... Ma vie aurait été tellement plus facile, plus douce... D'ailleurs... Je vous considère un peu comme mon père, vous savez ? Vous êtes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus je crois... Vous ne m'avez jamais abandonnée, _vous_...

Stillman lui tournait toujours le dos. Il ne disait pas un mot. Mais ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait de rage contenue. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Sa mâchoire était contractée et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il était incapable de soutenir son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au moment même où il allait parler, une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir et l'ascenseur fit un nouveau plongeon dans le vide. Quand il se stabilisa enfin, les lumières s'étaient éteintes et seule une vague lumière filtrait par des interstices du plafond de la cabine.

Stillman reprit rapidement ses esprits et jeta un regard rapide dans le petit espace. Il vit que Lilly était à moitié inconsciente, une trace écarlate barrant sa tempe droite. Il se précipita vers elle et la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, toujours sonnée...

**Lilly**, _joignant le geste à la parole_ : Ma tête...

**Stillman** : Vous avez dû vous cogner pendant la secousse... Vous saignez... Attendez... (_Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit d'éponger la blessure_) Voilà, c'est mieux...

**Lilly **: Merci...

Monsieur Silence fit son bonhomme de chemin une énième fois entre les deux policiers. Lilly essayait de reprendre ses esprits et Stillman semblait perdu à nouveau dans ses sombres pensées...

**Stillman **: Lilly... Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois... Je ne suis pas cet homme, cet être si attentionné, si aimant, si droit, juste, honnête et sage que tu admires. Bien au contraire. J'ai été bien égoïste...

Lilly ne dit mot, le laissant remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour continuer...

**Stillman **: Jenny n'est pas mon seul enfant... Avant sa naissance, Rita et moi avons eu une grosse dispute. Nous nous sommes séparés quelques mois. Pendant ce lapse de temps, j'ai rencontré une femme, elle était mariée elle aussi, et en froid avec son mari. Nous avons eu une aventure. Puis je me suis remis avec Rita. Au début, je ne savais pas que cette femme avait eu un enfant de moi... Mais quand son mari l'a quittée, elle m'a recontacté, elle avait besoin d'aide, d'argent et m'a annoncé l'existence de notre fille... Je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu aimer cette femme, je haïssais ce qu'elle était devenue, une alcoolique, une sangsue... Et c'était une bien mauvaise mère... Mais qui suis-je pour juger un parent ?... J'ai douté au début, je pensais qu'elle voulait juste de l'argent... Puis je l'ai vue... Ma fille... Elle était tellement belle ! Je me suis mis à l'adorer immédiatement. Elle ressemblait tellement à Jenny, alors j'ai cessé de douter, et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider. Mais j'ai été lâche, tellement lâche. Et égoïste. J'avais trop honte d'avouer la vérité à Rita. Elle m'aurait quittée. Moi qui me targue d'être un homme d'une grande force mentale, d'une ligne de conduite irréprochable, je suis bien un hypocrite ! Alors j'ai agi dans l'ombre. Je donnais de l'argent à sa mère, mais bien vite j'ai compris qu'elle le buvait. Alors j'ai préféré régler le loyer, faire les courses, m'assurer que ma petite et sa sœur, sa demi-sœur, allaient bien à l'école, faisaient leur devoirs, mangeaient correctement, se lavaient, avaient des habits propres et toutes ces choses que leurs alcooliques de mères étaient incapables de faire... Et quand ça devenait trop ingérable, j'appelais les services sociaux pour qu'elles soient placées. Mais c'était tellement dur ! Je ne pouvais pas la voir pendant des semaines, mais au moins, elle était traitée correctement... Quand elle est devenue adulte je l'ai pistonnée pour qu'elle monte les échelons de son travail plus rapidement... Mais tout ça n'excuse rien, bien au contraire... A vouloir m'occuper de ma deuxième famille, je négligeais la première. Et quant à la seconde... De vouloir la garder secrète, je n'ai fait que rendre la vie de ma fille un enfer... Si je n'avais pas été son père, celui qu'elle prenait comme tel ne serait pas parti, donc sa mère ne serait pas tombée dans l'alcool, donc elle n'aurait pas habité ce fichu "Hellhole" qu'est Kensington, donc elle ne serait pas fait agressée à dix ans, donc elle n'aurait pas eu une petite fille de son agresseur qui serait morte à un mois et demi, donc pour résumé, sans moi, elle serait heureuse, j'ai gâché sa vie d'un bout à l'autre...

Lilly était passée par tout un tas d'émotions diverses au cours du monologue de Stillman. Tout d'abord, un mélange de surprise et de peur, car elle ne connaissait pas ce visage de son patron. De la colère à l'énoncé d'une mère alcoolique et d'un père absent. De la pitié et la tristesse, de la compassion, car elle détestait voir Stillman ainsi, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de colère car une partie d'elle même pensait qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait été lâche. Et puis de l'admiration, peut-être une forme d'amour devant le fait qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné sa famille. Puis finalement la confusion la plus totale s'était installée dans son esprit tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il décrivait sa vie... Il était en train de dire qu'il était son père ? Elle était sa fille ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle devait avoir mal compris ! Elle le regardait le regard exorbité, hagard, l'interrogeant muettement sur la véracité des doutes qui germaient dans sa tête...

**Stillman **: Tu dois me haïr maintenant... Je te dis ça, ainsi, maintenant, ici... Sans même oser te regarder en face... Tu dois regretter tes paroles de tout à l'heure... Je pense que maintenant, tu voudrais plutôt que je ne sois pas ton père...

Lilly écarquillait toujours les yeux, se demandant si elle n'était pas tout bonnement en train de rêver... Son père ? Son père ? Son... Ces mots résonnaient comme un écho dans sa tête, à la rendre folle... Elle ne savait que dire, elle ne savait que faire. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus quoi penser, son cerveau était arrivé à un point de saturation, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir... Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et dans les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'un mot ne fusse échangé. Une demi-heure passa. Soudain Stillman bougea. Il regarda sa montre : 19h30. Il soupira et sortit son téléphone portable. Il tourna la tête vers sa subordonnée... Non... Sa fille... Elle avait toujours la tête entre les mains. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou peut-être dormir, il ne savait. Il soupira et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de... son autre fille.

**Stillman**, _d'une voix lasse_ : Allô, Jenny, c'est moi, _ton père_... Oui... Oui, et toi... Oui... Désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne sais pas si je serai à l'heure ce soir... Non, s'il-te... s'il-te-plait... Je... Jenny ! Ecoute-moi s'il-te-plait ! Je suis coincé dans un ascenseur en panne, d'accord ?... Oui au central... Oui... Oui... Non, je... Non... Je ne sais pas... Comme tu veux... Très bien... Hé Chéri ! Je t'aime ma puce...

Il raccrocha en poussant un long soupir. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à Lilly. Celle-ci avait redressé la tête et le regardait en silence, semblant le jauger. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et baissa le regard vers le mobile qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

**Lilly**,_ hésitante_ : Heu...

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa fille. Elle le soutint quelque instant puis le baissa. Après quelques secondes elle sourit.

**Lilly** : Une partie de moi est en colère. Une partie de moi vous... te... déteste... Je ne peux pas le nier.

Il baissa la tête, accusant le coup. Il s'y attendait. Il le redoutait. Il le souhaitait... C'était, après tout, tout ce qu'il méritait...

**Lilly **: Mais une autre partie de moi est heureuse... d'avoir enfin trouvé ce père qui lui a si longtemps manqué... Oui, je suis heureuse de voir qu'en fait, je me trompais : mon père ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Ça me comble le cœur de joie, tu ne peux pas imaginer !

Il redressa la tête, croissant les yeux étincelants de sa fille, qui lui souriait tendrement. Il la regarda un moment, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait.

**Lilly **: Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que tu quittes ta femme et ton autre fille, que tu t'occupes à temps complet de moi, et au grand jour... Mais là, c'est moi qui serais égoïste ! Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver, que j'allais naître... Mais tu ne t'es pas défilé, tu as assumé. Tu as fait la seul chose qui pouvait à la fois satisfaire chacune de tes filles. Choisir, ça, ça aurait été égoïste !

Stillman scruta son visage. Elle semblait sérieuse et sincère. Chacun de ses mots étaient pensés.

**Lilly** : Que devrais-je demander de plus ? J'ai un père qui m'aime et qui a veillé sur moi depuis qu'il sait que j'existe, qui a tout fait pour me protéger. Que faut-il de plus pour être heureuse ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Lui ne savait que dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Une larme coula sur sa joue, solitaire. Elle l'essuya du pouce et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte tandis que de nouvelles larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Sa petite fille... Être aimé par sa fille, quoi de plus beau pour un père ? Sûrement la savoir heureuse. Et elle l'était. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette pensée. Lui qui pensait avoir échoué, l'avoir rendue malheureuse... Elle mit fin à leur embrassade et le regarda encore une fois en souriant, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage.

Soudain, un bruit de fit entendre, un grincement. Puis l'ascenseur se remit en marche, la lumière se ralluma et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée dans un "_ding_" caractéristique. Le père et la fille poussèrent en cœur un soupir de soulagement, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette fichue boite de malheur.

**Stillman**, _à l'oreille de Lilly_ : Tu sais que j'ai rencontré ta mère dans un ascenseur ?...

Lilly le regarda, étonnée. Puis elle sourit.

**Lilly**, _dans un murmure_ : C'est bien connu que les ascenseurs cachent plus de squelettes que les placards...

Ils se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur. Vera et Scotty les vinrent les accueillir chaleureusement.

**Stillman** : Ah ! Un peu d'espace ! Ca fait du bien...

**Scotty** : Et bien, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long là dedans ! Mais... Lilly ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu saignes...

**Lilly** : Ah oui ! Ce n'est rien, je me suis cognée... C'est rien du tout.

**Scotty** : Il vaut mieux faire voir ça par quelqu'un, c'est plus prudent !

**Lilly** : Mais non, Scotty ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'est rien !

**Scotty** : Lil' !...

**Stillman** : Il a raison, Lilly. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je n'aimerais pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Elle lui répondit par un sourire entendu.

**Lilly**, _soupirant_ : Bon, puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi...

Un peu plus loin s'approchait Jenny dans leur direction. Lilly la vit et la désigna d'un geste de la tête à son père et supérieur.

**Lilly** : Bonne chance.

**Stillman** : Merci... Je crois que j'en aurai bien besoin... Surtout après notre... conversation...

Lilly hocha la tête. Scotty et Vera lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora. Stillman s'éloigna un peu plus loin avec Jenny. Ils semblèrent se disputer un moment puis se calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Vera baillait...

**Vera**,_ s'éloignant_ : Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher...

**Scotty** : Ouais tu parles ! Il a dormi tout le temps que vous étiez bloqués dans cet ascenseur !

Lilly sourit à cette remarque. Enfin, elle souriait déjà, donc à vrai dire son sourire s'élargit encore plus... Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Scotty qui la regardait bizarrement...

**Scotty** : C'est ton coup sur la tête qui te rend comme ça ?

**Lilly**, _étonnée_ : Comment comme ça ?

**Scotty**, _avec une moue mi-amusée, mi-inquiet_ : Resplendissante...

**Lilly**, _riant_ : Resplendissante ? Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort Valens ?

**Scotty**, _avec tout le sérieux du monde_ : Non, pas du tout. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si... Heureuse... Tout à l'heure, tu semblais épuisée. Et là, tu es... métamorphosée... On dirait plus la même Lilly...

**Lilly**, _avec une moue énigmatique_ : Peut-être que je ne suis plus la même...

**Scotty **: Ah ? Et qui est cette nouvelle Lilly ?

**Lilly**, _plissant les yeux, de plus en plus énigmatique_ : Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer ensuite.

Scotty n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Stillman revenait vers eux.

**Stillman** : Bon, je vais y aller... Je vous dis bonne nuit... A demain ! (Il allait s'en aller mais se ravisa.) Oh ! Lilly... N'oubliez pas... ce qu'on vous répète sans cesse... Heu... oui... Vous ne risquez pas d'oubliez. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devriez suivre ce conseil.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec Jenny, la prenant par l'épaule. Scotty regarda encore une fois sa collègue avec un air d'incompréhension... Mais qu'avait bien-t-il pu se passer dans cet ascenseur ?...

Elle avait baissé la tête et avait perdu son sourire. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle se redressa et se retourna face à son coéquipier, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration.

**Lilly**, _la voix légèrement tremblante_ : Scotty... Je... J'aurai quelque chose à te dire... Quelque chose d'important... Quelque chose de pas facile... à dire... Mais il faut que je le dise... A toi...

Elle baissa la tête. Ces simples mots semblaient l'avoir épuisée. Scotty afficha encore une fois un air inquiet. Il était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre les changements d'humeur de sa collègue. Mais il voyait bien que même si quelque chose la rendait heureuse, autre chose la rendait malheureuse, et s'il pouvait l'aider, il devait le faire. Peu importe ce que c'était.

**Scotty**, _doucement_ : D'accord, Lilly. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Je suis ton ami en plus d'être ton collègue. Je t'écouterai, sans te juger, quoi que tu aies à me dire. Parce que le "_Hey_", il marche toujours... Lil'. Il marche toujours.

Lilly leva les yeux vers lui, plein de gratitude.

**Lilly**, _d'une voix à peine audible _: Hey...

**Scotty**, _hochant la tête_ : Je suis là... Je suis là, Lilly. On va d'abord passer par les urgences pour qu'ils t'examinent, et ensuite, je t'écouterai. Toute la nuit s'il le faut.

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraina vers la sortie. Lilly se retourna une dernière fois vers l'ascenseur, où s'affairaient maintenant des techniciens. Etait-ce vraiment un squelette qu'elle venait de trouver dedans ? Non, c'était un père qu'elle avait découvert. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Bien au contraire. Car en cet instant, elle se sentait revivre...


End file.
